


Can't Sleep

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute malec moments, Fluff, Malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: Nighttime fluff between Malec.





	Can't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> So the italicized bits are dialogue! As always, kudos and comments are appreciated!

Alec entered the loft and heard Magnus clattering away in his study; He could hear him muttering in some language, and there was a slightly unpleasant smell in the air. When he came into the room, it was chaos, to say the least: there were vials and various potions everywhere, and Magnus’ clothes were singed and dirty. He had an apron covering his torso, but nothing could help the sleeves which were rolled up to his elbows. Alec smiled at how domestic it looked—chaos aside—especially since Magnus’ apron had “kiss the cook” embroidered on it.

_Alexander! Welcome home!_ Magnus came around from behind his table and quickly kissed him while grabbing a jar from behind Alec's head. He paused, a pang of longing reaching his eyes before he willed himself to continue working. They spoke a bit, catching one another up on their days.

_This potion is so finicky; I’ve had to remake it twice!_ Alec could see he was tired and it was late, as usual. Alec covered a large yawn and Magnus smiled gently at him.

_Have you eaten today, Alexander?_

_Yeah, I had something at the Institute._ Magnus came up to him and looked into his eyes, searching for any signs he might be lying, happy that there were none. He rested his hands on his chest, content when Alec held his waist tightly. He’d missed him all day, but had gotten used to the feeling. Now, they were both desperate for some time together. Unfortunately, things sometimes get in the way, and they've learned to be okay with that. 

_Why don’t you go to bed? I’ve got to finish this for first thing in the morning, but I’ll be there soon._

Alec was disappointed, but he smiled sweetly at Magnus, feeling the deep exhaustion of the long day which won out against his need. He dragged himself into the shower and took far too long enjoying the hot water on his sore body. Though he was more mentally tired than physically, his new self-care routine always involved a hot shower. He was certain it was Magnus rubbing off on him, which was in no way a bad thing. He came out of the shower, hoping Magnus was getting ready for bed, but there was no sign of him. Alec turned off the lights and crawled into bed on his side, staring at the door and tossing around a bit. He admitted it was hard to get comfortable without Magnus there.

 X———————————————-X

It was early in the morning, or very late at night, when Magnus finally sloshed through the door of his bedroom. It had been a ridiculous day and he couldn’t be more grateful he had magic to do his heavy lifting. He’d cleaned himself off magically in his study before slowly making his way into the bedroom, seeing Alec sleeping on the bed. Magnus watched his love's paler skin glowing slightly in the faint light from the city outside the window. He removed his clothes which appeared neatly folded on his dresser, then climbed into bed behind Alec. Though Alec was asleep, Magnus still kissed his shoulder and whispered into his skin.

_I’m sorry I’m late._ He was surprised when Alec’s head turned and he leaned back into Magnus’ arms. 

_It’s alright, I know you’re naturally a night owl._

_Did I wake you?_ Magnus would feel awful if he had. Since losing his own leadership role, a lot of the pressure had been taken off him, but what stress he lost his dear Alexander seemed to pick up; Alec needed to sleep and sleep well. Alec turned in his arms and pulled Magnus closer.

_No, you didn’t. I can’t really sleep when you’re not here._

Magnus could feel Alec's cheek warm with an unseen blush; It felt weird confessing that to Magnus. Alec didn’t want to interrupt his routine or force him into anything, but it was true: he’d gotten so used to Magnus’ comforting presence that his body and mind always waited for him.

_Oh, my Alec._ Magnus kissed him and wrapped his arms tightly around him, breathing in the smell of his own shampoo on his damp hair. Before anything more could be said, Alec let out a deep sigh, and his breathing deepened; He’d fallen asleep resting his head in the crook of Magnus’ shoulder. Magnus felt so content and so much love for him, enjoying the feeling of his own mind quieting itself in the warmth and surety of Alec’s arms.


End file.
